


Friends

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Realization, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ben learns some things about his friends; Mike is sick and gets doted on.Oneshot/drabble





	Friends

"So," Ben murmured to his girlfriend softly, his eyes on some other people right now. "Is this thing between Bill and Stan supposed to be a secret or something?"

Bev snorted. "Hardly," she said, the corner of her lips quirking up a little bit. "The only people who don't know Bill and Stan love each other are Bill and Stan themselves."

Ben snorted too, shocked. Just shocked that she would say it like that. Though he did know her so he guessed he shouldn't have been.

Meanwhile Mike who had been standing around listening, laughed. His laugh turned rather abruptly into a coughing fit though. 

"I can't believe you're out today, Mike," Eddie piped up next to Mike, arms crossed stubbornly. "Who cares about Stan and Bill and all of this gossip? It's old news. Sorry Ben," he added, because Ben was a sweetheart and he didn't mean anything against him when he just said that that second then. "Why aren't you just in bed?"

"Oh." Mike's voice was obviously gone. "I feel fine."

"That's what we're gonna put on his gravestone," Ben said. "'He felt fine'." 

Despite that, Mike laughed again. He loved his friends. 


End file.
